


New and Weird

by DragonLover19



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose being Caboose, Freelancers trying to live normal lives, Humor, Mild Language, Past Lives, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Adjustments were always hard to deal with. Humans just weren't capable to just accept things willingly instantaneously.It took time to adjust, to find some ground to be steady enough to build and become used to.Maybe that was way they found it both new and weirdly acceptable with these two teams that they were slowly starting to call family.





	New and Weird

“Wash.” He knew he was in trouble by the tone in her voice. The stern, authority in her voice always sent chills down his spine.

“C-Carolina. Hey.” His voice rasped as he turned to greet his… he wasn’t sure what to call her at the moment. They were friends but she was still at least a higher rank then him, even if they were retired now.

“Wash, are you feeling alright?”

“What? Who? Me?” He tried to play it innocent but his body betrayed him with a small coughing fit. “Y-yeah. I’m alright.” He tried to regain control of his voice, hiding it as best he could. He wasn’t sick. His throat was just a little dry.

“Really? You sure sound convincing right there.” Carolina deadpanned with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m fine.” He insisted, leaning of the wall that he found nice to lean on and not because he felt dizzy standing up, because that would mean that something was wrong with him and he wasn’t sick. Nope.

“Wash your obviously sick.”

“No I’m not!” His voice cracked and another coughing fit struck. It was suddenly hard to breathe in-between the fits.

“Yes, you are.” Carolina came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as his coughing died down enough to breathe again. “You’ve been coughing for over the last two days and you having been acting as your usual self lately.” Her hands were reaching for his helmet.

“It’s nothing.” He brushed her hands away before she could take off his helmet. It… wasn’t pretty under there.

“Wash—”

“I can still stand Carolina. And if I can still stand then I’m alright.” He looked at her straight in her visor, trying to keep stead and not lean against the wall again even if it looked so tempting because his he was spinning and it was so hot and standing was taking a lot out of him and talking only made his throat hurt more and it was soooooo HOT! They needed air conditioning and why was the room moving? Carolina was saying something, what was she saying, her words were distorted and why was everything spinning—

“Wash!”

His shoulders were grabbed, stopping him from pitching forward. A messily groan escaped him as she steady him towards the wall. “I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not.” Carolina placed one hand against his neck. He could almost tell that she was frowning under her helmet. “Wait right here.”

He let out a small huff as she walked away. Why didn’t she see that he was alright? There was no way he was sick. The moon’s atmosphere was just hard to adjust to and the temperature here was higher than what he was used to. Yeah, that was it. His body was just adjusting to the new atmosphere, like back in his rookie years when he went to space for the first time.

There was no way he was sick. Carolina was just being over dramatic about it. Besides, he could still stand up, not with the help of the wall he was leaned against, nope, he just like to lean on it, that was all, though it was starting to get comfortable enough that he could get a quick shut eye—

NOPE!

He shook his head, which was probably a bad idea as his head started to hurt. There was no way he was sick. He just had to walk it off. Yeah, that’s all.

Getting off the wall was a lot harder than it should have been, but he managed to stop leaning against it, and he totally didn’t regret it one bit, nope. He could totally stand on his own. He wasn’t swaying slightly with each step he was taking, and he defiantly didn’t put a hand on the wall for support.

He was fine. He was fine. He was fine. He was fine. He was _fine._ He was—

Bending over suddenly with one arm wrapped around his middle as pain blossomed in his stomach. The air in his helmet was hard to breath, so he took it off. The pain in his stomach lurched, and he was soon bending over and retched partly digested food he had eaten. The dizziness was back again, and his vision was darkening around the edges.

Then, everything went to darkness.

~>*<~

“Idiot. You should have told us you were sick.”

Wash was giving her that sheepish, tired, grin. “M sorry.” He started to have a coughing fit again. He was still sick, but at least he sounded a bit better than yesterday.

She sighed, shaking her head so much that her bangs went out of place. It felt… weird, not having most of her armor on. But at the same time it felt… well, alright? She was still getting used to the whole no longer fighting and no more danger thing, but it was a start.

Wash on the other hand was stripped down to wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with shorts since his armor was hindering his recovery. She had to admit, it was nice to see what Wash looked like under all that armor again. Even if his face didn’t look all that great.

Dark circles under his eyes with battle scars lining his face was not what she remembered him having when she first saw his face. He looked so old and weary, so tired and sickly. It was such a shocker to how old he looked when he shouldn’t be looking like this. Laid out on a bed like a dying person when she knew that all he had was a flu that he hid from everyone that it got worse each day to the point where he needed help to stand up.

“You’re just lucky that it’s just a bad cold.” She scolded him, though it didn’t come out as a harsh tone as she would have preferred. Wash gave out a weak snort, and she couldn’t help the one corner of her mouth turning upwards.

“Yeah, som’ cold this tur out ta be.” Wash’s voice slurred slightly, but at least he was talking. That was a good sign right?

“Yeah. And it wouldn’t have been so bad if _someone_ hadn’t been pushing themselves too hard.” She laid the back of her hand against his head. Still warm, but not burning up too much. The medicine was doing its job. “You really gave everyone the scare after you went unconscious.”

The wet cloth she had placed on his forehead was warm. She needed to re-cool it. “Caboose was in quite a panicking fit when he found out.”

“How is he?”

“Better now that you’ve finally woken up.” She took the cloth and dunked in the blow filled with water that they placed on the counter next to the bed.

“An’ everybody els’?”

 “Being themselves as usual.” She wrung out the excess water, placing the cloth back on Wash’s forehead. He sighed, sinking deeper into the sheets and relaxed to the touch of something cool against his warm skin. “And also, we may be getting some new, prehistoric pets.”

Wash’s eyes shot open, eyebrows raised high that it was almost funny how his face was with the ‘Wait-what?’ look.

 “Let’s just say that Caboose has it handle for now.”

Wash shot her a weak smile, returning one herself because, heck, they were still getting used to these weird new change. It was taking time but they were making progress with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, review, and please don't kill me.


End file.
